


FluctuationTale: Fixing Time

by ObscureAuthorOfHouseIreland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, FluctuationTale, Inspired By Undertale, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pre-Undertale, Tags May Change, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, quantum tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureAuthorOfHouseIreland/pseuds/ObscureAuthorOfHouseIreland
Summary: If someone knows the course of history for any universe they will inevitably try to alter it, to create the universe we all hoped would be born.The problem with a timeline, in the eyes of many, is that it remains fixed for certain points. Fluctuation in it may only be temporary, and the predestined cause and effect will soon have to be answered to.Others may agree that if not set in motion you have the right to choose who lives and who dies. If you know of one path and your not from that world, some say you should steer from it and bring the alternate history to light.Can a live variable change the course of the world of Undertale or will it still end with the divisions that was it's destined future.Author's Comment: This story will be edited when I feel it is needed: it could be altered multiple times a day.





	FluctuationTale: Fixing Time

**Chapter 1: Before One Falls**

 

You could say losing someone to cancer is tough on anyone, but when family refuse to help emotionally it will lead to somewhere so much worse. When families split and form into vile scum on one side accusing your immediate family of gold digging it can be much worse when you soon see them try to enter not long after a major war is over. When your time is limited with someone further because you are, in all but written contract, obligated to be with another for reason of parents helping out, the compounding pressures will not be easily freed.

 

Given my past two years of watching a great man die, I surely was able to justify drinking my illegal fill of alcohol at fifteen. I was not even the worst of my siblings, being the oldest at least gave me an ability to more evenly balance attempted emotional control and alcohol suppression. Acquisition was through family members and family friends who I could persuade, as well as collecting and drinking the pre-served beverages.

 

The wake was at a village pub near a forest near where my step-dad had moved out to, to enjoy his remaining life. Why he chose to move to this quiet and picturesque village in a remote part of England was clear, and I was glad we moved there with him.

 

On positive memories, aside from any time we had, I was forever grateful for the way in which his final years were done as if rescuing us from arguably a place so terrible it would have torn the family apart to placing us at the strongest for years. But even then, how sudden the death had been had caught us to the point we all were just living.

 

My dad was there when he could be, altering shifts and overtime costing the ability to maintain regular visits.

 

By some genetics and values, you could say it was somewhat likely I could have been an affair child from my mom and step-dad. His eye colour and short-sightedness (not much worse than my mother's) was somewhat a mirror. Dark brown hair was an almost a certainty on any genetic side, aside from a twin brother and sister who both held blond.

 

Not comfortable, and feeling light-headed, I had left to the back near the forest. Out of the two years I had lived here, the forest was something I found myself knowing like nothing else. Peace away from the trend culture which even lived here was one of the more upbeat reasons for assuming a status in there, and would probably be my only major reason now aside from it being a relaxing place.

 

Given it's relative vastness, I would not be surprising I considered vanishing into it to clear my mind or succumb to it. A desire to either be done with or be done by my emotional state was more clear with alcohol to me than it had been before. I wasn't then thinking of family impact, how anyone else would feel. I wanted to perish into the hole if it would not be filled. It had already been a decade long week and my coping was outward looking in only.

 

I felt like I needed an escape, from the past month weighing on me, my mind now wanted just that. If someone was looking for me, the forest still has a signal from where I was to be. It's not like I'd vanish, all I would do is get away from everyone and have some of my own personal time. I wouldn't be watching siblings, wouldn't have to be anyone's support, not even be forced to be reminded of what I wanted forgotten. Everyone had their phones, I had mine, and a signal was the only distance.

 

So with that I exited the back and left down a public path.

 

 

It wasn't long before I found a seating area, but it was not what I had remembered it being. Then again, there was a decent local council here and they understood how to work a budget. My walking up there was not all balanced, any somewhat strong drinks, fancy shoes and stone paths never equalled perfect conditions.

 

I don't know how much time had passed, but the darkening of night continued in its return. During this I received one call, one in which I believed I came more passive aggressive given the thoughts I had been interrupted on. Given which person made the call, one of the family I disowned, my mood had turned sour. The said individual had been the cause of the fracture and was one I wished could have took the place of such a great person.

 

Having reached something of an equilibrium, I chose the right idea in just going home. I was only going to start something myself by revisiting undeserving folk and would be better off thinking when my mind was not overfilled.

 

I was barely out of the clearing and onto the path when I felt myself light-headed again. However, trees were at a thicker circumference here and therefore meant better area to lean against without sliding to one side of. If this was my alternative for whatever I was missing, I was more than begging for this spell to end.

 

I was back upright and facing the tree within seconds and ab...

 

 

I only felt the pain of falling to the ground, the slam that brings it.

 

I'd blacked out.

 

I'd blacked out and...

 

Where's the tree?

 

I was face down on the forest floor, not a stone pavement. There had been a tree I would have fell against. I had no grazes from stone nor bark. Nor was I in any way as detached by drink.

 

Turning around I saw a tree, a slender beast compared to it's neighbours and with no rough looking bark. I swore on my heart the tree had been a thick and rough thing, it would at least have been...

 

I bolted up and begun looking around.

 

I'd lost the path, no where I ran to held the path.

 

Phone!

 

Without unlocking it I saw no signal mocking me in the corner. No signal and a thirty percent battery life remaining; only moonlight and a phone as a flash light.

 

I wasn't going to worry, there are plenty of paths and they either lead to countryside roads or residential areas.

 

If that doesn't work, find the highest point, like one of the hills and go from there.

 

 

I refrained from shouting, the last thing I needed was to draw attention from the unwanted.

 

I know not how much I might have put a detriment on myself but soon realised to how much I may have got lost whilst blacked out.

 

From a brief clearing I could see the skies as clear as the night that was there. The only blot was a mountain.

 

A mountain.

 

A mountain in an area of England where non should be. The most around here were hills. What I saw was a mountain.

 

To what I known of the area, the nearest mountains to the town were in another county. There were non by...

 

Remaining calm was a delusion I had to force for myself. I felt a panic attack encroaching. I needed an explanation.

 

I couldn't believe I journeyed many miles in mere hours. It was more like a Star Wars hyper travel or some wormhole thing.

 

Taking many deep breaths to calm myself, I begun processing what I could do.

 

I could keep wandering aimlessly and double back, I could just go one way and see what happens, or I could head to the mountain and go from there.

 

As if the day couldn't get any worse, I would have to risk my life for the second time on a mountain. This time I wouldn't have anyone to stop me falling if I tripped.

 

 

The journey there and on the incline was masked by the fear of the mountain: it coupled with my fear from a Primary School week long trip. I wanted to be anywhere but there, but it was beyond logic to wander aimlessly. If I gave into that horror cliché I would end up dead sooner.

 

My choice of attire, a full suit and a pair of Cuban heeled shoes, all shone light on the absurdity which was keeping some of my nerves relaxed through humoured responses. The more I climbed, I realised the easier it got. Where more large plant matter should be, trees of height not width now stood.

 

Tripping and falling into dirt rarely happened and left only faint marks. As for the occasional nettles, pride came over the fleeting semblance of sense and I let my legs take what the trousers would have otherwise endured.

 

The mountain grew steeper at the point I found myself at. Then at the steepest point, I saw that just beyond a ledge looked like an outcrop. The outcrop was just above my field of vision as I came millimetres to the outcrop surface. Feeling above I only felt a more flat surface beyond a stone edge. Not wanting to damage what I wore, I removed and threw the waistcoat and jacket to beyond my vision before I begun the first of three attempts to climb higher.

 

Once up and over I just rolled from the edge until I felt safe from slipping off. From this I saw a better range over where I was. The trees in my immediate vision were on longer than anywhere I knew. On google maps the nearest forests wouldn't even compare.

 

I looked over further, and with the mountain in my right eye's peripheral, I saw a decent sized village. The one I lived in had been somewhat more...compact...than the one I could see. From where the moon lay I could say the village was more Western in it's direction. Now I had a possible direction if the weather permitted for me to look above.

 

Despite my time unconscious, I felt just as tired as I would have if I'd not been as so. The fear of being targeted was not my greatest concern, being someone out in the wilderness who could be claimed by nature seemed to encompass that.

 

With my back to the decline, I found what I believed to be a deep cave in what was the continuing incline of the mountain. If a cave served as home for man at one point, I'm sure it could work for me right now.

 

As I entered the cave, I found my eyes acclimating to see more of what lay within. The cave held itself, what looked to be a circular mineshaft descent tunnel. I couldn't tell the depth from a distance but reminded myself that it would be the edges of rock outcrops that would kill me first if I fell. I shone my phone's light around the cave and picked up little else. The cave was two tunnels, one vertical and one diagonal; some moss and plant matter; and a tonne of empty space. Seeing nothing more of interest, I went as far in the dark as safe and looked for the least uncomfortable piece to lay on.

 

It was as I vainly tried to sleep that I thought about random things, some serious and some as idiotic as associating the mountain with that from games. I was put at ease and in a non-laughing sense of humour with the thought that in the cave could lead to either a nord burial site or the Underground. I even grew the temptation to yell down, 'Goodnight and Stay Determined' as my mind ran with the joke.

 

At least this would make for an interesting story, “Teen Blacks Out and Finds Fandom's Holy Site: Toxic Religion Forms.”

 

 

By the sun's rise I had gained probably a few hours of sleep, more than what I expected. However, I was jolted into full alert by the presence of someone with their back towards me. Being one of those people who are usually quiet had it's perks, and the black in where I was offered something of a blending of the corner I resided in.

 

From how the sun shone in, or more accurately it poured in, I could only make out a short figure, average ten or eleven year old height. Wearing casual clothing of a nondescript nature as according to the silhouette.

 

Thinking back to last night I wanted to joke that it was an illusion of someone from Undertale. But caution and concern was majority in my mind. How would you approach someone that close to an edge and not cause an incident, how would you not scare them into an accidental retreat which would forget about the hole, was it just best to be direct and see how it plays out.

 

Thinking on my words and cautiously getting up, I tried in my calmest voice to ask, “Excuse me, are you alright?”

 

The kid turned and saw me, just as my eyes were adjusting and able to make out more coincidences that were able to put my logical brain into the shock I had just put them in. I could make out a lighter brown hair, Brown trousers and what looked like a green and something stripped shirt.

 

“S...Stay away!” the voice I would say was male, more terrified than anything.

 

“I'm alright. I'm just lost is all; I just wanted to know where I am and where's the nearest town?” I replied, feeling as if I was handling this all badly.

 

“Go left and...and over a tree and there's a path to the village.”

 

The kid seemed no less scared; Then again, their fear was probably due to seeing someone who looks older than a Secondary School student in a cave in the middle of a forest.

 

Still not knowing where I was, I asked, “So, would you be able to tell me where we are?”

 

The kid was cautiously walking the circumference as he answered, “M...Mount Ebott.”

 

For a slight moment there was a pause...

 

Mount Ebott...

 

Was I being pranked?

 

“Mount Ebott?”

 

The kid nodded. By now I could see their face and exact hair style. I could barely make out somewhat reddish eyes.

 

Thinking I was going along with something, I remarked, “I bet your name's Chara as well?”

 

“Yes... How did you know that?” he replied, still as alert as ever.

 

“I'm at a wake in Bridgewest, then I wake up at Mount Ebott with a kid called Chara. I bet my blackout was an overdose of some drugs I took after a drink and this is what I'm seeing before death.”

 

I then started laughing, everything was stabbing at me and the absurdity was so out there that it was only possible to react with either a complete shut off or by laughing. It wasn't the full out laughter but was the nervous chuckling type.

 

Sliding onto a rock outcrop in the cave, I chuckled, “Mount Ebott...”

 

Wait...

 

Mount E...

 

Chara?

 

“The Mount Ebott where no one comes back from?” I asked, something finally clicking.

 

A less recognisable nod returned the answer, the metaphorical sirens blaring like festival speakers directed into my ears.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” I asked, failing to mask the concern.

 

“I...err...I had a friend who came up here. I just wanted to see if he was...you know...”

 

With my assumption, and the sketch sound in Chara's voice, I called, “Why did you come here?”

 

“I...I just said. Someone I knew came here and I wanted to find him.”

 

I then made the remark, “We both know why both of us are here really. Just be honest.”

 

“I--” before Chara could double down, he was swiftly interrupted.

 

I had to play my chance card with, “You really think I don't know where I am. There's only one reason I'd come here and it's not to visit family. I was surprised when someone bought that yesterday, maybe everyone just is more trusting here. Do you think I'd wear a suit whilst climbing a mountain if it wasn't for some other reason?

 

“Just tell me why you're here and if you want me to leave, I'll leave. It'll die with me anyway, why not just tell me now.”

 

Instead of walking around, Chara begun backing to a wall, “I...I j...”

 

I begun a slow and calm approach, noting Chara's failed attempts at response. Hearing some of the diversion tactics, of which I replied to with the same five words. The same responses were coming until.

 

“I don't want to go back home,” the weak reply was almost unregistered but was filled with the sound of despair as if resigned to fate.

 

Knowing the only method that had worked before, albeit with my own siblings, I pulled Chara into something resembling a hug. I don't know what caused it, but Chara seemed to slip on his guard and sobbed, “I...I want to...I need to talk to dad. I want to go home.”

 

 

I remained near Chara until I believed he was least likely to try anything, using the few seconds I left to collect my remaining attire.

 

“I...I want to go home now,” Chara informed me, a lot less nervous and emotional than the outburst.

 

“Let's go then,” was my response.

 

Neither of us had been watching where we stepped, and shortly we were paid a visit for as to why. Chara had stopped around the edge to look down into the hole, a question on his mind.

 

“How many people do you think are down there?”

 

“One is too many, but then again, there are some people who we could agree should be down there. Surely some of my family would fit down there, then again, I think that would be insulting the mountain.”

 

I followed up my own remark with my excuse of a joke, “It's sad it's not a volcano, we could have sacrificed someone to the god of good fortune. We could always do with a bit more of that.”

 

As if I had spoke too soon, the ground beneath us gave way.

 

We hung onto the quickly crumbling dirt almost feral in the attempts to hold onto anything. Plants were pulled out as either hoped one was with strong and deep enough roots. Footing on some rock and in dirt was the only thing keeping me from falling, I prayed that something was the same, or at least in better fortune.

 

But the dirt where I was dug in gave way.

 

Fleeting hope at grabbing a ledge passed from me as the rocks cut deep into my hands, ruining what was my last chance. All I could hope for was that Chara was able to get up and get help.

 

That was soon followed by the blessed blackout that succeeded a moment of pain.

 


End file.
